


My Fancy Patter

by SamuelJames



Category: Sirens (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley loves Stuart's enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fancy Patter

**Author's Note:**

> Title: My Fancy Patter  
> Pairing: Ashley Greenwick/Stuart Bayldon  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Ashley loves Stuart's enthusiasm.  
> Notes: Written for Porn Battle XIII for the prompt Ashley Greenwick/Stuart Bayldon, music. The title is inspired by my favourite Queen song  
> Disclaimer: Sirens is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Stuart puts his drink down and sits on the floor in front of the telly. "It's here somewhere. I had it out recently. There."

Ashley smiles when Stuart holds up the disc triumphantly. He puts it in and sits back on the sofa making Ashley's drink slosh up against the side of the glass and threaten to spill over.

"Careful."

"This performance is just sheer perfection. I would have loved to have been there. The atmosphere must have been amazing."

"I'm not arguing with you, Stuart."

He focuses more on Stuart's joyous smile than on Freddie Mercury strutting his stuff at Live Aid.

Stuart looks at him and points at the screen. "Look at the size of that crowd and he had them eating out of the palm of his hand. He's got to be one of the best showmen ever."

"I know. Has to be a rush playing to such a big audience. What's their best song?" Ashley knows he's probably just initiated one of Stuart's talks but the earnestness is part of the Stuart package.

Stuart pauses the DVD and turns to face him. "Bohemian Rhapsody is epic obviously. The Show Must Go On is great but I love Seven Seas Of Rhye, One Vision and Another One Bites The Dust. The lyrics for Crazy Little Thing Called Love are fantastic and of course there's other big ones like Don't Stop Me Now and Fat Bottomed Girls. I used to love the video for The Miracle. It wasn't the best song but I wanted to be one of the kids who got to meet them. Do you have a favourite? I could probably make a top ten but it'd be hard to rank them. Actually it'd probably have to be a top twenty at least. Each song is brilliant while you're listening to it and then the next one comes on and it's brilliant too. I almost forgot about You're My Best Friend. John Deacon wrote that one."

"I know, for his wife, you told me. It could be our song too, you were my best friend before we got together."

"I've been demoted then."

Ashley shakes his head. "You can be both. I'm sure you're capable of multi-tasking."

"Like listening to Queen and sucking your dick?"

Ashley sets his drink down, "excellent example."

Stuart presses play and drops the remote onto the table. Ashley is thoroughly kissed and pushed back onto the couch. Stuart doesn't always do the macho thing but he'll sometimes take the lead because he knows Ashley likes it. Stuart lies on top of him and pushes his leg between Ashley's. It's so good to have Stuart grinding against him as they kiss and he pushes his hands under Stuart's t-shirt, getting his hand between them to touch Stuart's chest. Stuart raises up a little so he can get to the button on Ashley's jeans. Stuart tries kneeling on the couch and nearly knees Ash in a very delicate place.

"Not enough room."

Stuart pushes away and drops to the floor. "Jeans off, Ash."

Ashley obeys quickly and kicks his jeans and boxers away. He strokes his dick a couple of times till Stuart stops him.

"Let me."

He's almost fully hard and Stuart's touch only helps matters. Stuart pushes his legs apart and he leans back at the first touch of Stuart's tongue. Stuart's desire for knowledge makes him eager to get things right and it's good to be the focus of his wholehearted affection. Stuart's sucks, licks and touches make him moan.

Stuart leans back. "This okay?"

"Yeah. Just more please."

He sees Stuart's small smile before he leans back in. When Stuart swirls his tongue round the head Ashley unconsciously raises his hips.

"Christ. Give me a bit of warning."

"Okay. Sorry. You're a long way off choking but if happened I'd know what to do."

"I'd just rather get the hang of the basics before any advanced manoeuvres." 

Ashley leans forward and pulls Stuart up to kiss him. "Trust me, basic is fine. As long as you don't injure me or slobber all over the place I'm pretty much going to be fine with however you choose to suck my dick."

Stuart strokes him and then licks the length of his dick. Ashley makes all the appropriate noises, not just for Stuart's ego but because Stuart's seemed to have figured out how much suction and stroking he likes. He teases that spot just below the head and fondles Ashley's balls as he does it. The combination is great. He makes sure not to arch up again but puts his hand on Stuart's shoulder when he's about to come. Stuart swallows and sits back on his heels.

"Would you be offended if I went and brushed my teeth?"

Ashley shakes his head. "It does take some getting used to. Do you want me to repay the favour?"

"No. I'm okay thanks. Don't think I need sex as much as other people. Maybe later."

Ashley smiles. "Go on then. Come back and kiss me when you're minty fresh."


End file.
